Empire Lost
by Mini Chan
Summary: REVISED! She was meant to be the chosen one. The one to make the future Dark Lord fall again to underworldly darkness. But, he stopped all of that with a mighty force to kill thousands of lives in an entire masacre of a holy empire. Yet somehow, one survi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Most of this plot line and story characters belong to that of the genius of J.R.R. Tolkein and the mastermind of Peter Jackson. I am just borrowing them for self-fulfillment. This is Leg/OC and a tenth walker. Please no bashing of my small cranium. This one is different, I promise.

**AN:** I am not positive if they have cherry blossoms in Middle Earth, but it is my world and I think there should be, for dramatic purposes of course. I really hope you guys like this chapter.

**Empire Lost**

**Chapter One: Cherry Blossoms and Infinite Sorrow**

"I can feel the one ring awakening; it bleeds through me like quivering wildfire. The eye will be on it soon, it will be discovered and hunted for. It pains the very heart I hold deep; I can feel their pain, for all those who have fallen and all of those not yet to feel the wounds of fate's hand. You must tread lightly for even those with the purest blood may be tainted with….malice. I fear for you….for them all. Yet, something must be done before….before it's all gone…my Middle Earth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked on with great sorrow as the only person she had left in the world rode on to a path of grave danger and unforgiving treacheries. Her enchanting eyes glazing over as they followed the old battered grey hat slowly wobble into the distance.

The scent of cherry blossoms rose to as weak stems gave way, leaving pink and yellow petals to blow dizzyingly through the early morning wind.

Words said mulled over in her mind as her eyes refused to leave the receding figure.

A noble Lilthiua tree swayed slowly as a steady breeze pushed more of its buds from place, gently circling the still, graceful figure. With glassy eyes still unmoving, unblinking, a warm crystal tear fell in abundance against her fair, unblemished skin.

Her thoughts turned to that of fear and…dought. As her sentiment became full with much apprehension and distress, she turned her gaze down towards the rich green grass, glistening brightly from her newly shed tears. Realizing her folly, she prompted her mournful stricken head forward, only to see the small winding dirt path empty and undisturbed once again.

Her lip quivered as her body became tremulous with the raging sea of emotions that it refused to hold. The pain she felt for her loss and suffering did not begin to describe or amount towards the pain she gained from those who were in danger of loosing all hope. Yes, she felt them all. The cries of torment and angst echoed through out the very body she shifted softly to the comforting Earth.

Thick black lashed touched pearled skin as a gust of pink and yellow-ferried wind came almost to her beckoning will.

He was gone…left to bare a burden that should never have been bared an adventure that would toll his soul in ways unimaginable. Gone….and in his presence left only a spout of cascading light that gushed through the dense tree branches to where he once stood.

An angelic whisper was emitted for all yet no one at all to apprehend. "Something must be done."

**AN**: Well that's it for chapter one everyone ! I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Please review! More chapters ahead to explain everything that this one left out, for dramatic purposes of course .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Most of this plotline and story characters belong to that of the genius of J.R.R. Tolkein and the mastermind of Peter Jackson. I am just borrowing them for self-fulfillment. Evailyin however is one of my own creations (again for self-fulfillment). This is a Leg/OC and a tenth walker.

**AN**: Through out this chapter, I move from first person POV to third person a lot. I think it adds more of a poetic feel to the descriptions, which is one of my favorite parts of any story.

**Empire Lost**

**Chapter Two**: **Glorious Creature**

'I knew I shouldn't have told him!' her thoughts berated into her fair head. 'It was a mistake to even have thought it. I…I..' her mind trailed off as she delicately brushed off one of the last remaining tears that still stained her porcelain skin delicately with her small fingertips.

From far away, watching the girl was an utterly enchanting thing to watch. Her small frame could not have reached above 5'3" yet the grace and fluidity she carried herself with made her presence great and unmistakable. In her current state, she was greatly distressed, which added an air of thick tension around the entire area she stood. It was as if the air could sense her feelings and carried it on through waves about her.

'I can't let him do this on his own. Gandalf…he is…he is all I have left...' She took a deep breath and forced herself to resume her actions. 'I will do this if it kills me.'

She was rummaging quickly and silently through her elaborately carved tree loft. The off-white wood seemed to float around the large Lilthiua tree, which rose out of ground with the height and nobility of a great king. The soft colored tree sprouted out from about the large wood like a wide pink mushroom and seemed to emit a live spirit, with an aura of otherworldliness. The dark brown Lilthiua bark engraved with deep gold mystical writing in various different languages and contrasted starkly against the delicate pink blossoms upon it branches, and the graceful slopes of the creamy loft wood that wrapped about it. The windows of the loft were large, airy, and reached from the floor to the angled ceiling. Intricate elven writing, sprawled itself about the clear glass of the long windows and on to the smooth planks of the floor.

White billowy curtains blew gently across the open windows, sending ripples of cascading white throughout the large room the beauty was searching.

The swelling wind brought in pink cherry blossoms that sat loosely among the supporting branches that curved softly from beneath, above, and around the creamy holding. The gentle flowers that blew in, just added to the already growing piles of perfumed clutter between the white floor and the embellished furniture that circled lazily among the glowing room.

The beauty of the home was much like that of its inhabitants, yet she far surpassed even the beauty of the vast forest that the Lilthiua grew.

Her dark green riding dress stood out from the walls and floor that the cloth swooned over as she pulled various things from off the deep cherry wood cabinets that propped about in the round room, her dress following as she moved softly in a fast pace. The folded out corners of her gold-rimmed collar reached to the soft curve of her jaw line, making her features glow even brighter against the fading sun.

The light brown cloth of her gloves lightly skimmed every item in one cabinet holding certain worn parchment rolls that she loaded into a small brown pack that wove around her slender body on a strap and rested at her small right hip.

The golden fabric pulled tightly upon the seated couches and lovely sitting chairs fitted around a large brown bookcase, shined dimly as the oranges of the setting sun glowed across the tidy room.

The fading glow illuminated one of her best features in its sweeping glory. Upon her delicate head, silky strands of smooth and round waves fell softly about her heart shaped face and down over her small shoulders to rest at the small of her green clad back. As she turned her head to the white marble balcony covered in twisted green vines adjacent the bookcase, and opened out to the world by the swinging gold, engraved dark wood doors, a full wave of sunlight hit the entirety of the glorious light gold strands that matched the suns shine power itself. The bright pieces of light fell naturally at a part on the right side of her scalp. The long pieces beside the curves of her face were held back by two small silver clips styled in small intertwining ropes beside each side of her head leaving only two long and straight strands to fall behind her long pointed ears, enhancing their ethereal beauty. Multiple yellow and white wild flowers were woven simply within her lustrous locks.

Suddenly realizing the late growing hour, she swept her head to the longest wood cabinet held tight by a brass lock.

A small white tooth bit on to the bottom of the perfect swell of her soft rose pink lip. After another cautious sigh, her softly upturned nose set perfectly in the middle of her glowing fair face, wiggled once, pulling her high set cheeks even higher up and moving her curved earlobes side to side.

As the fading light shadowed to illuminate only few parts of the darkening room, the only things that seemed apparent was the graceful body of a beautiful creature and the tall dark case she stared blankly at as if in trance. As a burning sensation hit her left ring finger covered by the brown riding glove material, she was suddenly brought back to reality. Her long dark lashes turned down to peer at the ominous presence that seemed to glow from her hiding finger.

As her arm dropped surprisingly thickly by her side, her head turned abruptly up revealing her breathtaking eyes for the first time. Dangerously deep forest green orbs pierced the space around her from out within her ivory face. Deeply set and as round as the globe itself, they stood within her young face and unblemished tone, with a shinning sadness of brilliance. Lined with thick lashes, they seemed to stand the test of time and reveal long ages of painful secrets and hopeful optimism mixed with a sense of being lost within her own determination. It was as if being engulfed in a sea of your own creation and being bound by a cloak of absolute beauty.

An angelic whisper floating in notes of the Gods' design filtered out to break the silence of the wind soaked air within the loft, moving in light and melodious tones that no human could ever even dream of once hearing. "No time like the future." The gold specs pieced within her iris were darkened as she moved slowly upon the white wood, her still bare feat silently across the open space, her floor length dress ruffling at her toes.

She stopped and turned towards a small golden tea table garnished with a silver cloth. Set atop the small table, a porcelain jewelry box painted with small red stars rested in the middle surrounded by a blanket of daisies and blown cherry blossoms. As she reached to sweep the remaining blossoms off the top of the tiny box, her light pink lace slip slid slightly from under her wide belled sleeves lined with a mellow gold thread. After lifting the top off, she reached within the red velvet interior to reveal a small brass skeleton key.

As she rapped her fingers around the tiny keepsake, she raised her vibrant eyes curving her brow downward and lifting her left hand unconsciously. "…I have to destroy it."

The small length of her green clad arm curved elegantly away from her still body. Without a moment of indecision, she moved slowly forward, while dark shadows of the setting sun followed her small form setting monstrous black forms in her wake against the pale floorboards. She counted her steps whilst her deep green eyes unmoving against the creamy white of her emotionless face.

Her feet pushed lone blossoms strewn against her path, as her skirts picked up ones left in her wake. When she reached the dark cherry wood of the ominous cabinet, she let her empty right hand move slowly to touch the clean lines of its hard, smooth surface. Her fingers slipped down slowly from one corner to the next, as if becoming familiar with its texture.

The anxiousness that lay dormant in her dark eyes deepened as she realized that even with her gloved right hand, the wood seemed cold and desolate. Still unwavering in her decision, she steadily lifted her left hand and let the key slide into the brass lock near the middle of the sturdy wooden doors. With a final nod of her fair head, she turned the small key leftwards until a small click confirmed of the lock's undoing.

Letting her fingers slip from the placed key, she wrapped her hand around the melded golden handle that held back a past better left forgotten. As a small sigh escaped from her peachy lips, her eyes took on a stormy appearance as if she were conflicting with the unmarred wooden door that she gazed so intently upon.

Her breathing became deeper and less even as her bosom rocked up and down against the v neckline of her confining riding dress. Glitches of painful memories assaulted her senses, causing her mind to become turbulent and heavy upon her small neck. As if she were sucked into a million places at once, suffering clouded her glorious vision.

_Warriors fought desperately against swarms of ruthless and unlimited dark power, young fledgling boys shook with rivets of fear while attempting uselessly to protect their mothers and younger siblings from the gaining masses, women cried endlessly as small life after life was stripped from their tight grasps and beaten down only to be met with fates ten times as worse._

_Animals and trees became restless and wild and children ran painstakingly with small bear feet as the once proud world around them crumbled to the ground in one fortnight whilst fire nipped closely at their heels. Their terrified eyes shown brightly in the night's darkness while their once angelic faces were lost to the world forever. _

_Her mind rang loudly with screams of pain and suffering, and everywhere her vision lead was soaked with the eternal darkness of shed blood. The red eye burned thickly upon the Great city, leaving nothing in its wake. _

She took a sharp intake of breath as if her body raked with physical pain. Her small hands never left their position on the cabinet door and handle as her body swayed slightly forward from uneasiness.

As quickly as it came, the cloudiness her soft green orbs grew clear and her breathing returned to the unidentifiable puffs once more. She gently moved her vision to her left were a swooping window blew billows of evening air, clearing a small amount of tension the small girl emitted in spirals.

Her eyes rested deeply upon the low hung sun and the never-ending lining of green forest that seemed to be cradling the large orange orb in the sky. The same trees that stood as a strong hold and a constant sense of security for many a painful years. The same trees that cocooned her with radiant beauty and protected her from her painful reveries.

The forest seemed to call out to her just then, as many times it did. It urged her to stop and stay, begging her to remain near and promising her that its ancient barricades would never leave her side as everything else had one fateful day.

A small smile graced her beautiful lips, lighting up her pale face in iridescent wonder and warming the room in a loving glow. A slight wind whipped a few scattered blossoms past her cottony form as a few tendrils of her golden mane blew elegantly from her small shoulders to wave gently behind her turned head. The trees seemed to weep lightly in the blowing breezes at her next whispered words.

"Nothing is forever unless one fights for it."

The words turned her thought to that of the few local river hobbits with their jolly impositions and small stature that she was blessed enough to come acquainted with. Her airy smile deepened as she recalled the wonder that had laid so blatantly in their round eyes when she just showed up one day on whimsy to a Mr. Nabbits front stoop.

It was difficult for her to keep hold of her excitement as she enthusiastically asked if they might be able to trade some sunflowers from the garden she tended to, for a few apple seeds. Mr. Nabbits was speechless and his two young boys spent little time in waiting to spread the news of who had visited their father's shop one October morn.

She became a bit of a legend about the small hobbit village after that little trip and went out her way to visit them at least twice a month to trade sunflowers and answer the millions of questions that the wonderful younglings would wake early to ask.

That had been years ago and now those seeds were strong and shady trees dotted around her now immense gardens and Mr. Nabbits great grand children now run his trading booth at the Summerhill merchant row.

Her smile faltered as her eyes moved back to the cabinet that had held her back from reality for so long. "I plan on keeping my forever."

With that, her grasp tightened and her arm pulled the heavy door back jauntily.

**Final Note: **

What is in the cabinet you wonder? A dead body, A passed out naked Legolas, or maybe even candid photos of Bob Saget. (Just kidding by the way.) Read on to find out. Reviews welcome; Flames ignored. Love ya'll!

Bye Bye!


End file.
